TWDG: Unfinished Business
by Aerosilia
Summary: A short story/thingy about Clementine's feelings and emotions after the events of episode three: In Harm's Way from The Walking Dead, season two. Clementine is doubting herself.. Where is Luke? Where is Sarah? ...Can she can continue like this?


We finally got out of the herd, and I can't believe I'm saying that but... We did. We made it out of the herd and most of us- most of us are okay.

Carlos...

Alvin...

Sarah...

While walking through the thousands of walkers, I tried to comfort Sarah, y'know, to offer her some friendly words. Suddenly her dad got shot in the neck, both of us had to watch him gargle in his last thoughts when suddenly the poor guy was attacked by some lurkers and just fell to ground. That's all I saw, I was able to tell Sarah to run and she did. She ran and ran and ran, just kept running. I found her glasses near the tourist attraction point. So, there's that. Sarah is missing. Carlos is dead. I miss them both already, they were so loving. Carlos' will and determination to protect his daughter, me trying to be a friend the girl deserved. You better be okay, Sarah. Alvin was stumbling and looked like one of them, a walking corpse. While working with the controls trying to get the PA system running, he bought me some time. Sacrificed himself and in return, I promised I'd look after his girls. I intend to keep that, not only because they were his dying words.. We all are responsible for this child, all of us. Nick, Luke, Kenny, Sarita, Mike, Jane, just all of us. Even me. Sarita was bit. In a panic, my only option or how I see it was to chop off that arm. Save her life. Kenny deserves happiness. She deserves to live. Thinking back to Reggie, I'm able to believe I made the right choice. Apparently she's cold, her body is shutting down and tired. Anyone would feel like that though, she lost her arm. If she dies of blood loss.. I'm to blame. If she reanimates and turns? I'm partially to blame. Wasn't fast enough. Damn, I don't want to think of that. It was hard not to stay relaxed while going through the geeks, we were in the eye of it. Right in the eye of the storm, it was awful. One by one, we all got through it. As far as I know, Luke and Nick stayed close to one another, they've known each other for twenty years and they're like brothers. I'm glad they made it. Kenny was working alone and didn't want any distractions, I guess. Sarita stayed relatively close to Carlos, Sarah, and I. Once this situation blows over and is dealt with, I'll cling to whatever hope I can find. Sometimes, I ask myself, "Where are you?", usually referring to God. As soon as we started to group up again and stick together, Luke got cornered by a few walkers and ran off to the forest. He's a strong guy, I care about him.. I'm getting too close to him, too attached. I think I love him. If anything were to happen to him or Nick or Kenny.. I'd lose it. Nobody can go through losing your best friend, your important figures in life. I lost Lee. I loved Lee. I love Kenny, Nick, and Luke. I will NOT lose them. A sight for sore eyes would be to find everyone, alive and healthy. A view to kill.

Who knew avoiding such sad and depressing thoughts would just eat me? Inside and out? I'm going to break, I'm going to snap. It's so clear, there I am. Clementine. Standing there in horror, like I did a long, long time ago. No, no. I need to be strong, stay strong, girl. Stay strong! I can do anything. I've got blood on my hands.. I know.. I just need more time. Let's go, let's go! We can get through anything! You and me.. I and I.. WE CAN! Even If I lose everything.. If I lose them all, my memories, my friends, those I care about... There'll be a light in the distance. Waiting for me.. and I will wait for you, for it, for everyone. Lee is watching over me. It's too soon to give up. I'm surrounded by grief, pain. This atmosphere is impossible to handle. Bad things happen to everyone, right? Right. Being scared is a-okay. My new life, the new world, set amid the ruins. Accepting this is the first step.

Shoot, shoot.. Almost all of us are here now. Only person missing is still Luke and Rebecca's water broke just a few minutes ago. Jane says she's becoming a threat and the people, these people are just dragging me down. That I need to drop the weight and be the true survivor I am deep down inside. There's no way I'm like that. Is that what Carver meant? Don't really want to talk about that anymore. Checking Kenny's wound was heartbreaking, he took the blame for me. That idiot, that stupid idiot. Bill, Carver, whatever, he wouldn't of been as violent! He would've shown me mercy. Kenny got his brains nearly knocked out for no reason. Well, he had reason, reasons that he should have kept to himself. I know I'm small and little, just a young child, but I'm capable of making these kind of decisions myself. Remember Sarah's glasses? Lens are crushed to bits. Maybe she ran into something or got attacked? She was careless, but not that careless. Accidents. All an accident. Her vision is probably not that bad. Even if it was, maybe it's better this way. Pacing around just made everyone nervous, it's not a thing I can just stop doing. Nick found himself bursting into tears and I felt so bad for the guy. His mom, Pete.. Pete was a nice man and I'm thankful I met him. He didn't go around jumping to conclusions, thought things out and was very resourceful. Strong. Nick's mother was supposed to also have a nasty temper like her son, most likely was amazing just like the brother she had. Nick and I talked for a bit and I gave him more advice. Promises? People make them all the time and I will keep every last one of them. You hear me, Pete? I'm watching over your nephew. Giving up on him is not an option. I fell asleep on his lap, he seemed calmed down and collected. That's one thing going for us. Waking up was nice, I was greeted with his cloudy blue eyes and a slight grin that was curled around his lips. Stuff like this, stuff that reminds me of how it used to be, there's nothing better than this. With a loud yawn, I got up and stretched in place. Whispering to myself, I took one deep look at the sky and told myself, "I'm ready to go, but I'm not leaving now or anytime soon. I've got unfinished business."


End file.
